My Demon Assassin
by Kittyychu
Summary: "How am I supposed to kill you if every time I see you I fall in love with you?" His voice said, those red eyes turning back into a brilliant blue. "Kill me if you wish, but I will still, and always, love you."
1. Chapter 1 - Mystery

**Hey everyone. My name's Kitty and this is my first Fanfic so please bear with me (;**

**This kinda came off the top of my head, so to be honest, I have no idea where this is going. But Rin and Len are really cute together, so yeah.**

**WARNING: This IS a RinxLen story. No like? No read. Non-Twincest**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I strolled through town, my long, golden tresses flowing behind me, and my white and brown sundress dancing in the gentle breeze. Sakura Blossoms glided through the air, and birds chirped happily within the trees. A typical spring day here in the city of Tokyo.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I glanced at the windows of the various shops that I passed, them ranging with many different clothes and sweets.

Something in one of the windows, though, caught my eye. I stopped in front of an accessory shop, where I saw a beautiful white hair bow. As tempted as I was, I couldn't buy because I knew mother wouldn't approve. Sigh.

Oh I'm sorry. You might be asking yourself, who are you? My name is Akita Rin. I'm sixteen years old and a daughter of the Akita family, along with my older sister Akita Neru. We're both twins, except she was born first and has gold eyes instead of cerulean ones like mine.

Anyway, where was I?

Ah yes, that amazingly adorable white bow. Mother doesn't allow Neru and I to stray from our dress styles. After all, we are a somewhat Noble Family.

I tore myself away from the shop's window, and continued on my way home. I got to the street I normally use to go home until I saw what was on it. Traffic accident. I checked to see if anyone was hurt before I turned around to find another route. I turned into an ally that I used to use when I wanted to take a shortcut.

To be honest, I don't know why I went this way, especially now, because I feel like someone's been following me...

Sadly I was right.

As I started to climb the somewhat short brick wall, I felt and arm snake around my waist, and another clamp over my mouth, and felt myself being pulled against a strong chest.

I panicked for a second before I heard a husky and hushed voice in my ear, "Ssh."

I stopped struggling and my eyes widened. I really do NOT want to die today.

"Miss Akita," the voice purred in my ear, "I've come to make you mine."

That was all I heard before my world went dark.

* * *

**Again, please bear with me!**

**I'll try my best to update frequently!**

**Kittyychu out~**


	2. Chapter 2 - His Appearance

**Thank you to the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows! This will make me update faster :D**

**And also the fact I caught a cold... Yay, more Fancfiction (x**

**Anyway, who is this mysterious person that has captured Rinny? Well, it should be obvious... I hope.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid, or Rin, or Len. But she does own this story~**

* * *

**Rin POV**

My eyes fluttered open to sunlight streaming in from the windows. I was about to go back to sleep when a memory flashed into my mind.

***~Flashback~***

_As I started to climb the somewhat short brick wall, I felt and arm snake around my waist, and another clamp over my mouth, and felt myself being pulled against a strong chest._

_I panicked for a second before I heard a husky and hushed voice in my ear, "Ssh."_

_"Miss Akita," the voice purred in my ear, "I've come to make you mine."_

_That was all I heard before my world went dark._

***~Flashback End~***

I bolted straight up in the bed I was lying in and scrambled to the door. Shoot, locked.

I backed away from the door and sat back on the bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

'Who was that? Where am I?' I thought.

I looked around the room I was in. It was a fair sized room, with new looking furniture that was dimly colored. Gee, talk about creepy.

As I continued to look around from my bed, I heard a knock come from my door.

"Miss Akita, are you awake?" the voice said. It was a girl.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, and the door opened.

In stepped a girl with long pink hair, and bright blue eyes. She was really pretty.

"Hello, my name is Luka. I'm one of Master's servants, and here to make you presentable to him," she said. Wait, what?

"What?" I said, "Where am I? I want to go home!"

She smiled sadly at me, "I'm sorry, but you can no longer return home."

My eyes widened as I felt tears building up. I can't see my family anymore? Mother, Neru...

"Now then," Luka's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "I shall run a bath for you, and while you're in there, I'll lay out your clothes."

Luka went into the bathroom and I heard the water running. I got up on shaky legs and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Miss Akita, your bath is ready. I'll set your outfit out and then leave. I shall be back later," Luka said before leaving the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it.

*~**Time Skippppp~***

I left the bathroom, my towel around me and my long hair in a bun. I walked towards my bed and saw my outfit.

It was a white Lolita dress. It had long white sleeves and black ruffles at the end, a black bow at the neck, and a black ribbon that tied under the bosom and formed a bigger bow in the back. It came with black stockings and white heel boots. **(A/N: My friend came up with this so idk. It sounds cute though.)**

As I put the outfit on, I glanced at my bed and saw something that caught my eye. It was the bow I wanted. But, how…?

The door to my room opened and Luka walked in with a man with long purple hair.

"Miss Akita, this is Gakupo. Another servant to Master. We're here to take you to him," Luka said.

I nodded and followed them into the hall. Many servants rushed around, cleaning and straightening things up. I expected the rooms to be darker, not bright.

After a few minutes, we stopped in front of two huge wooden doors. Luka knocked, "Master, we brought her."

"Come in," the voice replied. It sounded exactly like the one yesterday. My eyes widened again when Luka opened the door.

Gakupo held his hand out to me, "Miss Rin, come along."

I hesitantly took his hand and walked inside. The room was huge. It had concrete and stone floors, and a black and red carpet leading to the throne in the back, where a man with the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes as me. I swallowed harshly and tried to control my shaking.

Gakupo gave me a soft push, nudging me forward. I walked up to the throne and got a better look at him.

He wore a white button-up long sleeve and a black vest with gold buttons over it. He had on black pants with a gold chain hanging from one of the belt loops. His black shoes shined like they were new. His messy blonde hair was tied in a small ponytail in the back and his bang hung in the front. He wore a smirk on his face that made me shiver.

I stopped directly in front of him. He gently took my hand and brought it to his lips, making me blush. What? He was cute.

"Hello Rin, my name is Len. And I'm the one that will take your soul," he cooed and my eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Okay, that was somewhat of a filler. I might update again later today, but I wanted to get small details out first. That and I have no idea where this is going. But, it will get better I promise!**

**Anyway, keep a look out!**

**Kittyychu out~**


	3. Chapter 3 - One Sadistic Demon

**Here's another update, as promised! Maybe this will be more interesting… Probably not. **

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid, thank goodness.**

**Me: What?  
**

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Hello Rin, my name is Len. And I'm the one that will take your soul," he cooed and my eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" I said coldly. What the fudge?

"My dear, I've been watching your family for quite some time now, and the moment you were born, I knew I'd have to have you. Your soul is so pure and innocent, what demon could possibly stay away?" Len said, licking his lips. Forget what I said earlier about him being cute, he gives me the creeps.

"Luka, Gakupo, leave us," Len said, giving a sharp glare to the two servants. They bowed and hastily left the room.

"Now, Rin, come," he said, extending his hand.

Haha, no. I simply stared at it, before returning my glare to his face.

Len withdrew his hand and smirked, "Feisty I see. That's alright, more interesting for me."

Before I had time to react, I felt something curl around my leg and pull me towards him. His tail yanked me hard enough that I landed on his lap, my back against his chest. I growled and tried to get up, but he locked me in place with his arm around my waist. Just my luck.

"Let me go!" I shouted, continuing my struggling.

I froze when I felt his lips on my neck. Len inhaled deeply, "So sweet, so intoxicating." He kissed my neck until he stopped.

"What are you-" was all I could get out before I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker before the pain finally disappeared. I saw Len's face from the corner of my eye.

He had sharp, white fangs that were dripping with blood, _my_ blood, and it trailed down the side of his mouth and to his chin. What scared me even more was that his eyes were red, the color of blood.

I felt Len stand, bringing me with him as he held me bridal style, and left the room. Too tired to fight, I hazily watched my surroundings and saw him heading back to my room. He gently opened the door and set my on my bed. I felt my consciousness slipping.

"Sleep well, my dear Rin," Len cooed.

***~LATER ON~***

My eyes fluttered open. The sun was setting, and my room was dark. My neck hurt like crazy. I can't believe he bit me!

I turned the lamp on by my bed, the artificial light illuminating the dark room. My neck throbbed and I brought my hand to it. Getting up, I shakily made my way to the bathroom. I flicked the light on and stumbled to the mirror in front of the sink. I took my hand away from my neck and gasped at the sight.

Len's bite marks were closed up and closed to being fully healed. But what was behind it made me tremble. A black looking tattoo that was shaped like a broken moon **(A/N: Kind of like a broken heart) **was completely visible. I backed away from the mirror before falling on the floor.

What's happening?

"Ah, my darling. It seems you have seen my love mark," a silky voice cooed behind me.

I bolted up on my feet and turned to the direction of the voice. Len.

"What the heck?! What is this?!" I shrieked.

He smirked, "My dear, that is my symbol. My mark. To let everyone know you are _mine_ and _mine_ alone."

I scowled. His? I belong to nobody.

Faster than light, he appeared behind me, his arms snaking around my waist and bringing me to him. I struggled from his iron grip, but it only made him hold me tighter. Panting heavily, I growled in annoyance.

"Struggling only makes it worse. You can't escape from me. As long as you have that mark, I will know exactly where you are," Len said. I continued struggling. I really can't stand him.

He spun me around so I was facing him. One arm remained locked at my waist, and the other holding my chin up to look him in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered.

"Have you ever heard the term 'Love hurts'? Well, I'll show you how much my 'love' for your hurts," he said before his lips crashed to mine.

There goes my sanity.

* * *

… ***Facedesks***

**I **_**thought**_**I came up with something good, but it led to nothing. But I did put some fluff in it. :D**

**And look, Len made an appearance! So, what do you think about our Sadistic Demon? And forgive that corny line at the end. Ugh.**

**Until next time! **

**Kittyychu out~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting the One I Lost

**Heeeey! Kittyy here with an update.**

**Oooh, seems like Rinny got kissed by her sadistic demon. Lucky _ **

**Anyway… Thank you again for the reviews. It makes me want to update faster for everyone.**

**And another thing. It's almost Thanksgiving! Foood (/* ^*)/**

**Okay, enough with my babbling, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid, or Fanfiction, or Rin, or Len, or the internet.**

**Me:*Cough***

* * *

**Rin POV**

He kissed me. That buttface kissed me! My first kiss too. But, I hate to admit, I actually liked it. I know, I know, he's supposed to kill me soon, but still.

Len withdrew his lips from mine, but kept his hold on my waist. My face turned red, shaming a tomato, as a stared at his ever smirking face.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Reasons. Plus, you kept talking. It was starting to annoy me," he replied dismissively.

I glared at him again. He stared at me, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't get you," I said, pushing away from him to no avail, "You have weird mood changes. First you say you're going to kill me, then you say you love me, and now you act like I'm a pest. Which is it? Also, why am I here exactly? Why me?"

He blinked at me as I fired my questions at him. I half expected him to ignore me, so he surprised me when he actually answered me, "Yes, I am supposed to kill you, by taking your soul. The reason why you're here, and not your sister, or anyone else in your family for that matter, is because like I said earlier, you're soul and being is completely pure and innocent. It's irresistible to any demon. Also because you come a noble family, which is double points. Anything else?" he said.

Wow. I guess it's better me than my sister, or anyone else for that matter. I was about to say no when I thought of another thing, "How did you know I wanted this?" I asked, pointing a finger to the white bow in my hair.

"I told you, I've been watching your family for a while and you ever since you were born," he said shrugging.

I glared at him, "Talk about stalking."

He smiled, "Thank you, I try. Now, if you don't have any other questions, I believe you should get going to bed. It's late."

I looked out the window from the bathroom. The sun was completely gone, and in its place was the moon. I nodded before trudging to my bedroom, Len close behind me.

I sat on my bed as he fumbled with the clothes in my dresser. After a couple minutes, he pulled out a white nightgown with black ruffles **(A/N: Like the one in Adolescence, but the story's not going there.)** and set it next to me.

"Get changed, I'll be back in a bit," Len said, turning to leave.

After he left, I took off the dress I've been wearing since this started, letting it slip to the floor, and put on the soft nightgown. I heard a soft knock and muttered a "Come in".

Luka's face popped into the room. She silently opened and closed the door. I noticed she had bandages in her hand. I gave her a questioning look.

"For your neck, Milady," she said.

She wrapped up my still throbbing neck, before saying goodnight and leaving. I carefully touched Len's mark and stared out the window. I can no longer hide.

Moments later, another knock was heard, and Len stepped in.

"I see Luka wrapped your neck. Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Yes," I said quickly, not looking at him.

"Rin?"

"…"

He sighed and started walking. I thought he was leaving so I glanced in his direction, giving a shriek when I felt myself being picked up. He gently set me under the bed covers. I turned my back to him. I didn't want to face him anymore.

He turned out the light and set his hand on my head, stroking my hair gently, causing me to shiver.

"Do you fear me, Rin?" he asked.

I gave a barely existent nod of my head. I was so angry this entire time that it was hiding my fear of him, or my fear of dying.

"Don't be so afraid of me," Len said. I felt him sit on my bed.

"You're going to kill me," I whispered.

"Maybe so, but you'll be protected until then."

I laughed bitterly, "Like _that's_ going to make me feel better."

He was silent for a few minutes and I felt myself falling asleep.

"Good night, Rin," he said, kissing my forehead. I let sleep come over me.

***~Le Next Morning~***

I woke feeling oddly warm. I sat up, only to be pulled back down again. What the-?

Arms were wrapped firmly around my waist, and a warm breathe repeatedly hit the back of my neck. I shifted in the arms till I face who it was. It was none other than the jerky demon. So smug.

I groaned, "Leeeeeen."

He lazily opened one eye before closing it and bringing me closer to him. I groaned again.

"Yo, banana hair!" I semi-shouted. He released me and sat up, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"What?" he hissed.

"Why are you in my bed?" I said.

"I'm a demon, I do what I want," was his smart answer.

We heard a knock on the door. Luka stepped in carrying a card.

"Milady are you awa-" she stopped at stared at Len, "And… Master is here."

I face palmed. Thank you, Luka, for stating the obvious.

"Anyway… I came to see if you were awake Milady. Also, Master, we received a letter from Kaito-sama," Luka finished, handing the letter to Len.

He opened the letter and scanned it, growling when he finished. He stood up suddenly.

"Master?" Luka said.

"The blue-haired idiot is coming. Apparently he knows my predicament with Rinny here, and is coming later today to greet her," Len said in annoyance.

"I shall see to the preparations for his arrival, Master," Luka said bowing, and turned and left the room.

Me, who was silent the entire time, gave Len a confused look, "Who's… Kaito?" I asked. So very lost.

"Shion Kaito, another demon of high status. He will be here to meet you for hell knows why," Len answered. Why does that name sound familiar…?

"Yes, but, why?" I asked again.

"That remains a mystery my dear. However, as long as he's here, stay in mine, Luka, or Gakupo's sight," Len said, "Get dressed at wait for me outside. With that, he breezed out of the room.

I took a shower, and brushed the tangles from my long hair. I tied it up in a high ponytail with the white bow Len gave me. I put on a creme colored dress that stopped above my knees. It had long, cuffed sleeves, and a collar the buttoned up to my neck. I put on brown laced boots that stopped before my knees, and white knee socks.

At least there's one good thing about being here, I get to wear cute outfits. Sad I know.

I stepped out of my room and was met by Len, who was dressed differently than before. He wore a dark red t-shirt with a black vest and white tie, and black jeans with a chain. His shoes were like his other ones, but less formal. His small ponytail was kept up in a red ribbon and his pointy tail flicked in annoyance.

"Come now, Rin dear," Len said, extending his hand to me.

***~Time Skipppp~***

For hours, different servants ran about the mansion, preparing and tidying up the place for Kaito's arrival. Was he really that big of a deal? His name is killing me though, why _does_ it sound familiar. I couldn't possibly know him, right?

"Master!" a servant with light pink hair came running up.

"Yes, IA?" Len asked.

"Kaito-sama is here," IA replied.

"Let him in, I will be in my quarters," Len said, dragging me with him.

"Right away Master," IA said before running in the opposite direction.

Len opened the door to a new room. Shelves with books of all sizes and lengths lined them. His desk had papers stacked neatly on it, and a giant window stood behind it. I gazed at all the books.

"Rin," Len's voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked at him.

"Come," he commanded. Pushy much?

I ignored him and stood where I was.

"Rin," he said sternly. Uh-oh, I made him mad.

I glared at him. He sighed, "Fine."

A knock was heard on the door, "Master, I've brought Kaito-sama."

"One moment," Len said and turned to me, "I'm not kidding now Rin, come here."

I stared at him before slowly making my way beside him.

"Enter," Len said.

The door opened and in stepped IA with a tall man with dark blue hair and matching eyes behind her. His skin was fair and was handsome. I took another look at him and caught my breathe. I know him.

IA left as the man turned his attention to us.

"Good day Len. And what a pleasure to see you again, Rin-chan. My name is Kaito," he said grinning.

***~Flashback~*  
Normal POV**

_A seven year old Rin walked happily in her garden, her waist length hair swaying behind her and her kimono following suite. She had a bright smile on her face as she thought of the day ahead of her. Her best friend, Kaito, who had mysteriously appeared one day, would be meeting her today, leaving little Rin giddy with excitement. He was her only friend since Rin's mother forbid her from going to the outside world._

"_Rin," a male voice said._

_There he was, Rin's best, and only friend. His perfect blue hair and night blue eyes. He was much taller than Rin, seeing Rin had the body of a seven year old, and him the body of a eighteen year old._

"_Kaito-nii!" she exclaimed, running to his awaiting arms. _

_He picked her up with ease and held her close, "Hello Rin-chan."_

"_I missed Kaito-nii!" Rin said._

"_I missed you too," Kaito said, giving a sad smile._

"_What's wrong Kaito-nii? Why are you sad?" she asked._

"_Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry," he replied, "I'm sorry, but I must get going."_

_Rin frowned and Kaito chuckled, "Don't worry," he kissed her forehead, "Be a good girl, kay?"_

_Rin smiled, "Anything for Kaito-nii!"_

_***~Flash forward in the flashback~***_

_A thirteen year old Rin sat in the garden of her home, staring at the cloudless sky, and the Sakura petals that fell from the tree above. It had been six years since she last saw her beloved friend. It was like he completely vanished from the world, leaving a hole in her heart. A small tear escaped her eye. She wanted nothing more than to see her only friend once again._

***~Flashback End~***

**Rin POV**

My eyes widened as tears built up, and finally fell. He looked the same as he was nine years ago, his features unchanged, and that smile, warm and welcoming as ever. I felt Len staring at me with a confused look, but I ignored it as I ran and jumped into Kaito's arms. They felt the same as they were years ago.

"Kaito-nii," I whimpered.

"I'm back, Rin-chan," he said, returning my hug.

As I hugged him, I felt the burning glare of an angry blonde-haired demon behind me.

* * *

**Wow. Just, wow. I'm sorry if that was deep at the ending, but, I think I found where I want this to go :D Woo!**

**Kaito made an appearance, and apparently Rin knows him! Which gives Len reason to be jealous. At least it's boys that are jealous and not girls cause then, um, we'd be dead. No offense girls, but I am one myself.**

**Do I get extra points for an extra long chapter? 1,903 words, 7 pages. Any rewards? No? Okay.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update! R&R onegaishimasu!**

**じゃまであしたみんな**

**(Until tomorrow everyone)**

**はい****, ****私は日本語をはなします**

**(Yes, I speak Japanese)**

**Kittyychu out~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Her Decision

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Let's see. I'm thankful for my family, school, friends, music, Anime, Manga, food, the internet, Fanfiction, The Walking Dead, and all you readers!**

**So far today, I got tickets to see Catching Fire, so I'm literally dying of happiness right now. Next, I accidentally logged out of my Instagram account, heaven knows why, and I forgot my password and destroyed my room looking for it. After, I had a water balloon fight with my friends outside while listening to EXO. Not the best idea, considering it's like, 56 degrees out. And raining. I'm _really _smart if you haven't noticed. *Wink wink*  
**

**So now I'm writing this! Snuggled up in my warm pajamas, fluffy blanket, peppermint mocha frappuccino, and a giant Husky puppy on my lap. **

* * *

**Okay, as a thank you to everyone, I'll reply to some of your reviews. Here they are:**

_**From Kuro'Usagihime:**_

"_Oh my gee. Oh my gee. Oh my gee! I should be getting ready for school now but I just couldn't after I saw an update for this and...  
_

_I died!_

I mean...! Kyaa! LEN!  
(Squealing Fangirl Mode! *O*)

Can't wait for more!"

_**Reply: Thank you! And that's how I am when a new update comes up (; Len is pretty damn hot, ne?  
**_

* * *

_From HazukoInuzuka14:_

_OH MY FUDGE. DELICIOUS. MMMMMMM. WOULD ANYONE CARE FOR A NICE LEN BANANA SUNDAE TOPPED WITH ORANGE RIN SYRUP? Hahaha, the story is F***TABULOUS. UPDATE SOON, AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_

_**Reply: Who wouldn't? Those two are absolutely adorable together! I ship them so hard it hurts. ;D  
**_

* * *

_**From Jenaiscute123:**_

_this is a good story  
a great story  
i can hardly believe this is you first story  
better then my first story.  
keep updating!_

_**Reply: Why thank you! This makes me really happy, ya know? T u T  
**_

* * *

**Thank you again everyone! Sorry for the long intro! Now then, I'll shut up and start the story now and talk more at the ending. Yes, I'm not done yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid. Because if she did, I would cry.**

**Me: Why?!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin," Len's voice boomed.

I stiffened in Kaito's arms before turning to face an angry Len.

"Rin, come here. Now," he said through gritted teeth.

I quickly hid behind Kaito, clutching the back of his shirt and hand.

"Now now Len, you're scaring my Rin-chan here. What happened to being a gentleman?" Kaito said, shielding me from Len.

"She isn't yours Kaito, she's mine. And I would like her back," Len said.

"Yes yes," Kaito said dismissively, "My apologies. However, I am the one who had her first, but I'll be generous," he gave a smirk and with that, he gently nudged me to Len.

"K-Kaito-nii?" I whimpered.

"Don't worry Rin-chan," he smiled gently, "I'll see you again soon. For now, stay with Lenners."

Kaito bowed to Len before leaving the room. I tried to go after him, my tears falling, but Len's grip on my hand held me back.

"Rin, stop, please," he said, but I ignored him again.

He gave a sharp yank on my arm, and I went tumbling to his chest. I repeatedly pushed against his chest with all my strength, desperate to catch up with Kaito.

"Let me go! Kaito-nii! Don't leave me again!" I shrieked.

"Rin!" he hugged me tightly, "Please, calm down!"

After struggling for what seemed like ever, my energy levels finally hit zero. I went limp in Len's arms, panting. I wanted Kaito. Kaito was the only one I trusted. He would never hurt. Right?

Len lifted me up in his arms and left his study briskly, passing by many servants that rushed throughout the mansion's halls. I weakly rested my head on his chest, tears leaking from my eyes uncontrollably, soaking Len's vest. As we walked through the halls, I saw Luka and Gakupo walking up to us.

"Master, Kaito-sama has left. However, he will be back again tomorrow," Luka said. I perked up a bit.

'So he didn't leave me again,' I thought, releasing a sigh.

Len growled, "So be it, but I don't want him anywhere near Rin. Do I make myself clear?"

Ouch.

Luka and Gakupo raised an eyebrow but quickly dropped it, "Yes, Master," they replied.

"Good, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to get Rin cleaned up," Len said, ignoring whatever else they were about to say.

Len continued walking to my room. He opened the door with his foot and went to the bathroom, setting me on the edge of the tub. He took a towel that was hanging on the towel rack and wet it at the sink. He kneeled down on one knee in front of me, and gently wiped my already red and puffy eyes.

When he finished, I turned my gaze away from him. I flinched when his hand touched mine. Seriously, what's up with his mood changes? He tried to touch my cheek with his fingers, but I scooted away from him. I over his touches. He chased Kaito away after all.

After trying and failing over and over, he got the message, standing up and leaving the room completely, quietly closing the door behind him. Or so I thought before he came in again, carrying medicine in one hand and water in the other. I rose and eyebrow at him.

"You have a fever," he said. I did?

He helped me stand up, but as soon as I did, my knees felt like jelly, giving out from beneath me. I expected to collide with the hard tile floor, but fell into Len's arms.

"See?" he said cockily. The butt.

"_Ha_. Haha," I replied icily. He swiftly picked me up and carried me to my bed. He put my covers over me and placed a cold towel over my burning forehead. He dropped the medicine in the glass of water, waiting a few minutes before placing the cup to my lips. I abruptly turned my head away.  
"Rin, you need to take this, or your fever will get worse," Len said patiently.  
"I don't want to. Those types of medicine are always the most bitter," I sighed, "Come on Rin, quit acting like a child.""No, leave me alone," I said.I heard him release a slow breath, "Rin."Again, I ignored him. That seemed to work the best with him. I felt a hand cup my chin, forcing me to look at said blonde demon. Before I could yell at him again, he lips connected with mine. Eyes widening, he forced my mouth open, the medicine I refused to take leaving his mouth and entering mine. After a couple minutes, he released me and backed his head away, but his face was still close to mine. My cheeks burned up, burning more when he wiped the corners of my mouth with the sleeve of his shirt."Now that you've had your medicine," he started with an all too familiar smirk, "Get some rest. I'll have Luka come check on you later. Hopefully you'll eat something."He kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I buried my face in my blanket. How embarrassing! He kissed me again!Calming down,I pulled the blanket away from my face and sat up, turning my gaze to the window. It was roughly three in the afternoon, the sun high in the sky. I saw clouds dotting the sky here and there, and saw birds soaring through the air. Heaving a sigh, I plopped back down, turning my back to the window to stare at my bedroom's door.

I began to think of Kaito again. Why _did_ Len hate Kaito? They're both demons, so shouldn't they get along? Too tired to think anymore, I dragged my feet to my bed, and threw myself on it, not bothering to change. My fever took over, bringing me into a world of dreams where I replayed my many memories with Kaito.

***~In le Evening~***

I struggled to open my eyes, fighting to adjust with the now dark room. My head was killing me and my throat burned. Shakily sitting up, I turned the light on and let out a silent squeak when I saw a figure by my window.

"Ssh, Rin-chan. It's me, Kaito," he said.

I relaxed and held my hand to my chest, "You scared me, Kaito-nii."

"Gomen. But I couldn't let Len see or hear me," he said, leaving the window side and sitting beside me on my bed. He wet the the towel on my head with cold water, wiping the sweat from my face, neck, and shoulders. After, I crawled from under my covers and to Kaito. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his lap. As held me in his arms, he gently rocked me, placing gentle kisses on the top of my head while stroking my long blonde hair, like old times.

"Kaito-nii, why does Len hate you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, it has the fact to do with you," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Did Len tell you what you're here for?" he asked.

"Yeah. He said that he wants my soul because it's innocent and pure, and that I come from a noble family, which makes it wanted by demons," I said.

"Well, we're fighting over you. Len, who wants your soul, and me, who wants to protect you. He fights to kill you, while I fight to save you. That's why I suddenly left you nine years ago. Len knew I had been befriend you and visited you often. I left because I didn't want him to hurt you, I'm sorry." Kaito said sadly.

"It's okay, you're here now," I replied. We stayed silent until I spoke up again, "You said that Len was going to kill me," he nodded, "What should I do?"

"Run, Rin-chan. Run away with me. I can save you, protect you," he said, hold my hand, his dark blue eyes staring into mine, "And we can always be together."

"But, Len's mark," I quivered.

"I can take it away once we escape. It's too risky to do it now, and I'm not well prepared for such a task," Kaito said.

"If I go with you, can I see Mother and Neru again?" I asked. It killed me not seeing my twin sister and our mother.

"Of course, you'll see them as often as you wish," Kaito said beaming.

He stood up and walked to the window before turning to me and holding his hand out to me.

I weighed my options. If I leave with Kaito tonight, I'll not only live, but I'll be reunited with my family and be alongside my best and only friend. If I stay, I risk dying by Len's hand, without a goodbye to anyone.

That's it. I know what I want. I took Kaito's hand and he pulled me to him, his other arm wrapping around my shoulders.

I smiled at him, decision made, "I want to leave with Kaito-nii. I want to live on. With my sister, Mother, and you."

Smiling, he removed his coat, wrapping it securely around me before picking me up in his strong, warm arms, and silently jumped out my window, into the dark and chilly night. I looked at the beautiful full moon, gently touching Len's mark.

I have to live. I can't die yet. I still need to do so many things. It's too soon for me to leave this world.

I'm sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

Goodbye, Len.

* * *

***Hides behind a table* **

**Don't kill me! Like I said, this is a RinxLen fanfic, not a RinxKaito. I also have a reason for everything that's happening... Well now I do. *cough* And Len isn't bipolar I swear! But, he could be considered a tsundere, which almost the same thing.  
**

**o _ o  
**

**Aaaaaanyway, Rin-Rin is falling for our dear Kaito, and Len is jealous! But, is Kaito as nice as he seems to be? Looks can be quite deceiving, no?**

**So, what do you think about our blue-haired, ice cream loving demon?**

**Len: I hate him.**

**Rin: *Smacks* Be nice! He's saving me!**

**Len: I'm **_**so **_**much better than Bakaito. Also, there's something fishy about it too though, I mean like, isn't he a little **_**too**_** nice?**

**Rin: He's nicer than you.**

**Len: Hey!**

**_AHEM_. Thank you. Don't forget to R&R! It makes me update faster! Again, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Kittyychu out~**


	6. Chapter 6 - One Replaces the Other

**Wassup everyone?**

**Alright, posting this update earlier because I just got back from my interning job (; If I fell like it, I shall post another update after I watch Catching Fire. (/* ^*)/  
**

**I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and Black Friday if you went. Me? Heck no. Are you kidding. Pfft. They should just call _Black Friday _the _Hunger Games_, cause it's pretty much the same thing, in my opinion.  
**

* * *

**Anyway, here's some replies to the reviews:**

_**I3Len says:**_

_I agree with Len, Kaito seems just a little too nice. There has to be something going on... Great new chapter; looking forward to the next one._

_**Reply: Yep yep. Looks can be **_**very**_** deceiving. The nicest ones are the deadliest, ne?**_

* * *

_**pikachu says:**_

_I'm expecting kaito to be sooooooooooooooooo different actually im like okay i can seriously sense that he's a baddie baddie and yes i just use that word because of his actions it's really common for a villian to appear good at first but is really a jerk !  
anyway i'm new to your fanfic it's really good i dont think its your first is it, ne? *sly smile*  
pika_

_**Reply: Well, for a guy obsessed with ice cream, what do you expect? :D Baddie baddie, I usually use it, and get weird looks from people, but whateves. And actually, this is my first fanfic . O. and so far, I'm having fun with this. (;**_

* * *

_**Maya Ria says:**_

_KYAAAAAA me like it!_

Me is hungry for more more MORE

lololollipop

_**Reply: Why thank yuh! :DDDD**_

* * *

**Alright, last chapter, Rinny caught a fever, had Len force medicine in her mouth by a kiss, and she was swept away by Kaito. Damn this girl's lucky.**

**Rin: Kittyy is jealous *Smirk***

**Me: Shut it.**

**Alright, now, on to the chapter!**

**Warning****: There is _A LOT_ of POV changes. Get over it (;**

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu doesn't own Vocaloid, or Fanfiction, or the Internet.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A maid with long pink hair and ocean blue eyes walked through the halls of a certain blonde haired demon. It was nighttime, most of the maids have turned in for bed, while a few still roamed the halls, making sure things were clean, and that unwanted lights were turned off and doors and windows were locked.

Luka carried a tray with bread and jam, along with more medicine for the feverish Rin. Len was frantic to get Rin better, because the longer she was sick, the more her soul would be tainted. Yes, he was still after Rin for her soul. However, he felt guilt about the thought of Rin not living, and Luka began to catch on.

Sighing, she turned the corner and stopped in front of said girl's bedroom door. She gently knocked, waiting for a reply if any. When no reply was heard, she knocked again, a little louder than the first time. Silence.

Sighing, she gently opened the door with one hand, and stepped in, her back to the room as she shut the door silently behind her. Luka raised an eyebrow when she didn't spot Rin. She set the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and turned her attention to the bathroom.

She walked in, only to receive nothing. Luka's heartbeat began to grow faster, 'Where is she?"

She left the bathroom, checking the closet. Nothing. Luka's eyes widen as she rushed around the room, searching for the young blonde. Her eyes landed on the window which was open, letting in the cool night air. There, on the window seal, was a note with Rin's perfect handwriting on it. Luka rushed over and grabbed it. She opened the note and she felt her blood run cold. Quickly, she ran out of the room in search of her Master, dreading the words on the paper in thick, black ink.

* * *

_**Goodbye**_

_**~Rin**_

* * *

**Len POV**

I was in my study, reading a book quietly. It had been a few hours after I'd kissed Rin. Well, more like forced her to take medicine. Whatever.

She had a high fever, and I told Luka to make sure she was better fast, or her soul would become tainted. A pang of guilt struck my cold heart. Sure, she was only prey to me, but I felt weird about killing her. I shouldn't though, I am a demon after all. And demon's aren't suppose to show emotion, especially love.

The sound of footsteps rushing through the hall broke my thoughts. I set the book down and stared at my door, raising an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is that?" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the door to my study flew open, and Luka rushed in, sweat on her forehead as she struggling to catch her breath.

"For hell's sake, Luka. What's gotten you so worked up?" I asked.

"R-Rin," she said. My eyes widened.

"What happened?" I said, fearing the worse. She couldn't have died from a fever, could she?

"Master. She's gone," my breathing stopped, "She left with Kaito-sama."

***~In Some Place~***

**Rin POV**

I opened my eyes and clutched the back of my neck. Len's mark was burning. He must know I'm gone by now.

My breathing came out in pants as I tried to bear with the throbbing pain. It wasn't going away. I whimpered in pain when Kaito came rushing in with medicine, towels, and water. He set it on the bed I was laying and sat me up, bringing me to his chest. I gritted my teeth, tears forming in my eyes. Oh please, make it stop.

"Ssh, Rin-chan. It's alright, I'm here," he cooed. I calmed down, but not nearly enough. Laying me on my back, he lowered the collar of my dress, exposing Len's mark to the cold air. He dabbed my forehead with the towel, and then the mark.

He brought the medicine to my mouth, and I relaxed immediately, "Ssh, it's alright. You're fine, you're safe," he said, "I'm going to remove his mark now, but it might hurt a little."

I shut my eyes tightly, giving a small nod. He pulled me into his lap, an arm around my waist and the other stroking my hair. I felt his warmth breathe on my neck, then his cool lips. What is he doing?

My answer was quickly given when I felt sharp fangs enter my neck. I gripped the back of head, forcing myself to breathe evenly as I felt more pain than before. After what seemed like eternity, Kaito retracted his fangs, gently licking the blood away. He brought his gaze to mine and I flinched. His eyes no longer a dark blue, by crimson red, just like Len's. I pushed away from his chest.

"Rin, Rin. Stop. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, pulling me into a hug. I relaxed and went limp, the pain and fever draining me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, rest for now," Kaito said, laying me down on the pillows. He stroked my cheek before leaving the room.

Shakily, I got up and went to the mirror over the dresser, pulling my collar down. In replace of Len's mark, was a new one. This one was red instead of black, and was a swirl with and arrow through it. I backed away from the mirror, clutching it. I don't know why, but this mark seems scarier than Len's. Len. I wonder what he's thinking now. He's probably extremely angry.

I heard footsteps and jumped into the bed. Kaito came in, holding more water.

He set the glass on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of the bed, "You still have a slight fever, so you should get some rest."

I nodded, sinking into the covers. He gently stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry Rin, I'll protect you. You're safe with me."

As I began to lose consciousness, I saw a slight smirk on his face. For some reason, though, I don't fully believe those words coming from his mouth.

***~BACK WITH BANANA BUTT~***

**Len POV**

Something's wrong. Something's really wrong. I can't find Rin. This shouldn't be impossible for me, she has my mark. Unless…

The b****rd removed my mark.

I felt my eyes turn from blue to red. My tail flicked in rage. He's going to pay. He's going to die. He took _my _Rin.

"LUKA! GAKUPO!" I yelled in rage. They two came rushing into Rin's now deserted bedroom.

"Yes, Master?" they asked.

"Prepare my sword and backpack. A certain blue-haired demon is going to die soon."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**So… Len's pissed. Yikes.**

**What did you think? Wouldn't you love to be Rin? She's wanted by two sexy demons. Well, they **_**are**_** going to kill her. Okay, maybe she isn't in the best position.**

**And sorry for a couple things:**

**1.) Short chapter  
**

**2.) Minor grammar. I don't proof-read it sometimes, haha.**

**3.) That one cuss. I couldn't think of another word that would describe Len's anger. It works, okay?**

**Anyway, Rin has a new mark, Kaito's. Oooooh. And Len's on a murder path. What will happen?**

**Len: HE'S SO DEAD. And I can't believe you called me Banana Butt.  
**

**Me: Hush. *Pushes face***

**Oh yeah, I put "Hell" into a lot of Len's saying cause he's a demon, and well, it would be weird for him to say heaven, ne?**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**あとでみんな!  
**

**Kittyychu out~**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Love Begins

**Ello! Kittyychu here~**

**So very sorry for late update. But I have stuffs to do, and since my break it almost over, and school is coming up, updates will be a bit slower. Sowwy!**

**I saw Catching Fire with my friends and let me just say… It. Was. Amazing. Definitely not disappointed. Can't wait for Mockingjay Pt. 1 & 2 :D**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Tsukiyomi Ikuto! (Shugo Chara).**

**Anyway, the story. Rin was taken, she has a new mark, she's doubting Kaito, and Kaito's pretty much screwed. Well.**

**Anyway, let's see what happens next, ne?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu owns Vocaloid.**

**Me: Omg really?!**

**Disclaimer: HAHA no.**

**Me: …**

* * *

**Len POV**

He is dead. He is so dead. Just wait until I get my hands on him.

I flew through the cool night air, my leathery wings stretched out far, and beating quickly to gain momentum. I was on my way to Kaito's mansion, a place I knew where he would be. Where Rin would be. Why do I care so much? Well, she is my food. That's all she's supposed to be. But lately, new feelings have taken control. Guilt? Sadness? Love? No, impossible.

The moon began lowering by the time I reached the mansion. I carefully slipped in through on the windows, careful to be quiet so no one would suspect me.

Now the challenge. Where are you Rin?

***~Where Rinneh Is~***

I woke up with a start, standing up but being pulled back down. What the-?

I was no longer in my bedroom, but a small, dingy cell. My arms were chained up to the wall behind me. I pulled on them, but it made no difference.

'What the fudge?!' I yelled in my head.

"H-help! Anybody! Please!" I called out into nothing.

"Rin-Rin," a voice cooed.

My head snapped up to meet Kaito's gaze from outside my cell.

"K-Kaito-nii!" I wailed. He smirked before stepping in.

"Oh Rin," he said. My eyes widened when I noticed his eyes were _red_. Not blue. His face was cold, and I began trembling.

"What's the matter?" he cooed again.

"Y-you!" I screamed, "Kaito-nii!"

"Oh Rinny. Didn't Lenners tell you? You're soul is irresistible to any demon. Myself included," Kaito said.

I frowned, tears forming, "I thought you were different. Kaito-nii…"

Kaito walked over to me, crouching in front of me and placed his hand under my chin, his smirk still on his face, "You thought wrong. You know, you would have been _a lot_ safer with Len. But he's too late, you're mine now."

He undid the chains on my wrist, and picked me up bridal style, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

After a few minutes of walking through poorly lit hallways, we reached a room. We stepped in and I gasped. There, on the floor unmoving, was my Mother and Neru. No. NO. NO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***~To Banana Butt~***

**Normal POV**

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Len's head snapped up. A normal person wouldn't have heard that, but any demon could. _Rin._

Len ran through halls and stairs, staying clear of any view. He finally reached the lowest level of the mansion. Cautiously, he walked down the long halls, peeking his head into the empty rooms. Len got to the last room, and poked his head in. There, chained up to the wall, her long blonde hair tangled and dirty was Rin. Tear streaks evident on her dirty and bruised face. Her arms and legs that weren't covered by her white dress were also covered in bruises and small cuts.

Len rushed over in front of her, "Rin," he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. Rin's blue eyes popped open and she let out a silent scream.

"Ssh, Rin, it's me Len," Len said, smiling gently.

"L-Len?" she said and he nodded. Not caring about the chains, she threw herself to Len, he arms wrapping around his next, and buried her head in the crook of his neck, "Len."

He wrapped her arms waist, hugging her tightly. He pulled her back lightly, and pulled on the chains. The chained snapped and the cuffs on her wrist shattered. She crawled back in his arms and sobbed silently, Len gently stroking her back, his face buried in her hair. Then Len saw Kaito's mark and growled. He had to get rid of it, and fast.

"Rin," he said, and she looked up, "Kaito's mark, I need to get rid of it."

"How?" she asked.

"They same way he changed my mark," Len replied, and Rin immediately paled. She trembled, remembering how bad it hurt the second time.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need to get rid of it. I promise to be gentle," Len said.

After a few minutes, she nodded her head. Len tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him. His nose ran along the smooth skin, causing Rin to shiver slightly. Placing a gentle kiss and whispering an "I'm sorry" his white fangs entered her neck. At first, it hurt. The feeling of Kaito's mark leaving and being replaced with Len's, but to her surprise, the pain dulled when Len's mark shown proudly on her neck. Her hands, that were gripping Len's arms, moved up until they were holding his blonde hair. He removed his fangs, licking the blood that dripped from the twin puncture wounds, and the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

He stared into her blue eyes with his red ones, which were soon replaced with the same shade of blue. Rin moved her hands from his hair to his cheeks, stroking them gently. Len's hand transferred from the back of her head to her chin, bringing her face closer until their lips gently met.

Rin closed her eyes, relaxing into Len's warmth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his went to her waist, bringing her small form closer. He gently bit her lip, and she gasped, allowing his tongue to move in. He played with hers before drawing his tongue back, giving her small, but sweet kisses. He moved his face away, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Rin's face was burning, "Don't be."

She hugged him again before Len stood up, helping her, "Let's get going. I have business to attend to before we return home. Oh, but first," Len reached into his breast pocket of his vest, and pulled out a clean, white ribbon, "For you, Milady."

Rin squealed, "My ribbon! Thank you Len!" and she hugged him once more.

He had her ride on his back as he raced out of the dungeon, and to the rooftop. He gently set Rin down and took out his sword. The handle was golden and the blade was black. He plunged it into the ground, and dragged it towards him. It rippled and crackled before two figures from the shadows formed.

"Rei, Rui. I need your help. Kaito, knowing him, will be here any minute. Your job is to protect Rin at any cost," Len said.

"Yes, Master," the two said. They walked in front of Rin and bowed, "We shall protect you, Rin Hime-sama."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Hime? Len?"

Len looked at her, "I'll explain more later. It looks like Bakaito is here."

And sure enough, a figured materialized in front of the group.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Lenny here to take back his beloved Rinny? Now, that's not fair," Kaito snickered. Len's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Sure, she _was _originally yours, but that doesn't I won't and can't steal her for myself, ne, Len?" Kaito said.

"Pfft. She will _never_ be yours," Len hissed.

"We'll see." Kaito drew a sword, blue handle and silver blade, and charged at Len. Len blocked his first attack and tried to hit him, but Kaito dodged. Slashing and trying to hack at the other, a helpless Rin could only watch in terror. Rei and Rui had summoned bows, aimed at Kaito to prevent him from nearing Rin.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, Kaito backed down, "Let me say, your fighting skills have improve. I forfeit for now, but this isn't the last you'll be seeing of me."

Kaito's gaze rested on Rin, "I shall see you again very soon, Rin-chan," were his final words before disappearing in the air.

Len sheathed his sword, bowed to Rei and Rui, and had them disappear. He picked Rin up in his arms, and jumped off the room, his large wings spreading to catch the air. After an hour of flying, they landed in front of Len's mansion. Rin had fallen asleep in Len's arms, so he carried her up to his room, a place he could keep an eye on her.

He called Luka to have her dress Rin's injuries and change her clothes. When Len had left, Luka sobbed silently, glad to have the new friend she had made back. Luka wrapped Rin's arms, legs, and stomach in white bandages, and a bandage on her cheek where she cut it. She slipped her out of her filthy white dress Kaito had given her, and slipped her into a light pink, short sleeved nightgown. Once finished, she called to her master, before disappearing to heighten security.

Len entered in black sweats and a white T-Shirt, slipping into his bed next to Rin. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. Rin's eyes fluttered open, and sleepily gazed at Len.

"Go to sleep princess. I'll tell you everything in the morning," Len cooed.

She snuggled into his warmth before slipping into dreamland, a place where she could happily spend time with her late Mother and sister.

* * *

**As requested, a bite scene! And some major fluff (; Though it was really awkward typing it, because my brother was watching. Eek.**

**The chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. **

**Alright, Kaito's gone nuts, Rin and Len have kissed, we saw Rei and Rui, Luka cares for Rin, and wait, what's this? Len does too! PLOT TWIST.**

**Not really. We all saw this coming XD**

**Poor Rin btw. She longed to see her family, only to find Kaito killed them.**

**Rin: …**

**Me: What?**

**Rin: Ugh.**

**o _ e?**

**Anyway… I'll try to update ASAP. No promises. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It really makes my day. (:**

**Until next time!**

**Kittyychu out~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Her True Purpose

***Awkwardly walks into room and sits down***

***Coughs* Hey, everyone. Well, I'm alive… Sorry, I haven't updated in like, a month, but I have tons of things going on. Winter Break is almost over me this coming Monday, so I decided to try and get a chapter out. I should be working on my essay though. Oh well.**

**Anyway, a couple things:  
1.) Happy **_**late**_** Birthday Kagamine Rin and Len! December 27th.**

**2.) Merry **_**late **_**Christmas and Happy 2014!**

**Okey, last chapter, Kaito had taken Rin, Len was pissed, Len saved Rin, Len sorta beat Kaito up, Kaito escaped, Len put his mark back on Rin, Rin and Len kissed, and my brother thinks I have major problems. = - =**

**Oh, and once this series is done, I'll go back and edit grammar errors in each chapter, as requested. I try doing it before hand but I get lazy. C;**

**On to the new chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kittyychu-chu doesn't own Vocaloid, and never will.**

**Kittyychu: Geez.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Sunlight shone through the curtains of my bedroom. I groaned as I pulled the blankets up and over my face. It's too early. Someone knocks on my door and steps in.

"Rin-chan, it is time to wake up," Luka's sing-song voice chirped. I allowed Luka to drop the 'Miss' since I find it awkward.

"Nngh,' I groan. Yeah, _way_ too early.

"Come now, Rin-chan, Master wishes to speak with you today as well," Luka said.

I slowly sat up in my bed and yawned. I look at Luka who was giving me a soft smile. I slumped back in bed with another groan.

"My my, what's gotten you so tired. You went to bed early enough last night. Could you not sleep or something?" she asked.

***~FLASHBACK YAAAAY~***

I snuggled into Len's warmth, listening to that none existent heartbeat, drifting off into sleep. However, it became highly obvious that Len was more of a night person than a day one.

My eyes shot open when I felt warm lips and a hot breath on the back on my neck, and moving to bite my ear.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeen, stoooooooooooop," I groaned.

"No," was his short reply.

His lips moved back to my neck as one hand massaged my stomach.

"Len, stop it. I want to sleep," I breathe out. This boy I swear.

"No."

I trembled slightly when I felt his sharp fangs run across my neck.

"Ssh," he cooed, and lightly bit me. Honestly, I expected pain, but it didn't come. I felt the blood leaving my body but could care less at the moment. I rested my hand on his and closed my eyes. He removed his fangs and licked the blood from the twin puncture wounds and his lips.

He turned me around so I was facing him, and gently brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back before pulling away and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

I relaxed once again and tried to fall asleep again when-

"LEN! Stop. Poking. My. Sides. You. Sadistic. Jerk."

He laughed.

***~FLASHBACK END~***

I blushed. It took hours before I convinced Len to stop messing with me.

"No?" I replied to Luka. It was more like a question than an answer.

She tilted her head and shrugged. She took out my daily outfit before leaving my room to get me breakfast.

I changed into a cream, long sleeved dress that stopped at my knees. I buttoned up the collar, and put on white stockings and brown boots. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail using Len's ribbon and brown clips for my hair.

Luka came back ten minutes later, holding my breakfast tray. As I ate, I talked to Luka about random things, like what she was interested in, how she came to work here, stuff like that. I also found out she had a slight crush on the butler Gakupo, though she doesn't openly admit it, I can tell. After breakfast, she took my tray and led me to Len's study. She nodded at me before walking off. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Len's POV**

I looked up from my book when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door open and in stepped Rin. I smiled at her as she made her way to me. I took off my glasses and closed my book, setting in on my desk.

"Yes?" I said.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning love," I replied. I looked at her again, "There's something you need to say, correct?"

"Ah. You said you'd tell me about the whole, Hime, thing," she said. Ah yes.

My smile faltered slightly, but not enough for her to notice. I held my hand to her. She walked towards me and gently took it, raising it to her lips. I smiled again and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping and arm around her waist and held one of her hands. She relaxed into me and I sighed.

**Normal POV**

"Alright. Remember when you first arrived here, I told you that I would be the one to take your soul?" Len said. Rin nodded gently.

"That… Is partly true," Len said, causing Rin to turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'partly true'?" she asked.

"As I said before, you're soul is extremely pure and innocent, which is extremely rare. Why it's you, I haven't a clue. However, it's you and that's that. You're soul is a rare treasure for demons, and it said to give and ultimate power if devoured," Rin shivered, "And Bakaito is one of the demons who has the right towards it. I myself am one of the candidates. However, Bakaito is the first in line for your soul, seeing he is from a higher status family. I only have you now because I've been watching over you since birth, and I refuse to let him have you for simple power."

Len paused for a moment, letting Rin take in the information just given. After a while she spoke up.

"Okay. I get that. But, what I don't get is why I'm with you now, and not Kaito. Also, why were you so mean to me in the beginning, but act like this to me now?" Rin questioned.

"Ah that. You're not with Kaito _because _of me. I was a jerk before because I knew you were destined to be Kaito's, so I tried to make you hate me, so you could never love me, and so I couldn't fall in love with you, but obviously that failed. I'm sorry. I love you way too much to let you go," Len cooed into Rin's ear. He squeezed her gently, resting his chin or her shoulder.

"But if Kaito doesn't have me, that means you're the one who's going to kill me in the end?" Rin choked out.

Len shook his head, "No. Honestly, I can't even think of injuring you. I'm the one who will protect you from everything, even if I die for it."

Rin turned to Len and smiled, "Thank you Len. Now, one more thing. What did Rei and Rui mean when they called me 'Hime'?"

"Oh yes. Seeing that your type of soul is rare, what better way to name that person as 'Hime'. Seems appropriate to me," Len replied.

"Ah, okay," Rin giggled.

Len leaned forward and gently kissed Rin before standing up, bring her with him, "Now then, let's go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"I'm going to teach you something you never got to do before," Len smiled.

* * *

**Short chapter is short. I'll make the next chapter longer. I ran out of time Dx**

**Oki! We know Rin's, Len's, and Kaito's place. How will this all unravel? And Len's gonna teach Rin something! What will it be? Find out in the next chapter that knowing me will probably be out in like, a month. Gosh, I hope not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be procrastinating on my essay due Monday.**

**Oh here's something optional: If there's something you want to see in upcoming chapters, give me suggestions. Preferably funny stuff since I have to sense of humor ;D**

**Until next time minna!**

**Kittyychu out~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Sweet Lessons

**I'm back!**

**Okay so like, I was **_**supposed **_**to work on my essay, but I haven't touched it yet… Geez I'm such a terrible procrastinator.**

**Last chapter, Len was gonna teach Rin something she never experienced before. Honestly, I didn't realize how perverted that sounded until someone *COUGH* Maya *COUGH* submitted a review :D Oh my lord**

**Okay! Onto the new chapter yaaaaaaaay**

* * *

**Disclaimer: What's this?! Kittyychu still doesn't own Vocaloid?! OMG.**

**Kittyychu: Shut up.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_This _is what Len wanted to teach me?

Here I stood, in the huge backyard of Len's mansion with a tall, pure black horse standing before me.

"_This _is what you wanted to teach me?" I questioned Len, who stood beside me with his arms folded.

"Part of it," he said, staring at the horse, "I want you to learn how to ride a horse, AND be able to fire a weapon, most likely a bow since you're stick arms can't hold a sword or gun."

I glared at him, "And the level of usefulness of this is…?"

"A lot. Think about it. The time when Kaito, or someone else, strikes, you need to be able to fight, and if all else fails, flee as fast as you can," Len said.

"I guess that does make a lot of sense. But can I really do this?" I asked, pointing to the horse and the bow and arrow on the ground. The horse walked up to me and nuzzled my face with its muzzle. I giggled, "Aww, you're so cute."

"Yes yes, she's adorable, "Len said sarcastically, "Stay here while I get my own horse."

I gently stroked the horse's face and neck when Len came back with a brown horse.

"By the way, Len, what's this horse's name?" I questioned Len, who what setting up the saddles.

"Actually, that horse just arrived here because the last person couldn't tame it, so she doesn't have a name. Actually, I wasn't gonna give you that horse cause she actually hasn't been broken**(A/N: "Breaking" a horse is just another way of saying "Tame" or "Trained" in training horses, just in case that sounded weird)** yet, but she seems to like you," Len said.

"WHAT? Len!" I half-yelled at him.

"What? I'm still a demon, I play pranks," he smirked.

I puffed my cheeks out and blew a piece of my hair out of my face before turning to my horse. I placed my hands on each of her cheeks and looked into her eyes and smiled, "You won't hurt me, will you?"

The horse nudged me with its muzzle again and I giggled, "You're such a sweetheart. I think I'll name you…Yugana**(A/N: Means "Graceful" in Japanese c: )**."

"Yugana? Why?" Len questioned, walking over to put Yugana's saddle on.

"Well like, she has a really shining black coat and mane, and that's how she moves, so why not?" I said. Len shrugged.

"Your horse. There, done," Len said, "Alright, lesson one. Get on the horse."

"Eh? But, but," I started. Len rose an eyebrow, "I'm in a dress."

He face palmed, "Rin, you're most likely to be in a dress if you ever have to escape. That isn't the time to be self conscious. Besides, it's not like I _haven't_ seen you in your underwear before."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" I shrieked, my face going red, "WHEN?!"

"Um, the minute you came here. I happened to be in the room when Luka was changing you."

"LEN!"

"Don't worry," he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his mouth by my ear, "You have a _very_ nice body."

I turned around in his arms and buried my head in his chest, hiding my face. Oh my goodness. Len gave me a quick kiss before backing away, "Alright, I'll show you how to get on."

Len brought his horse over, "Alright, always mount and dismount of the left side so you do scare the horse. Put your left foot in the left stirrup, grab onto the horn of the saddle while placing your palm on the seat. Push off the ground with your right foot while pulling yourself up on the saddle and swing your right leg over and put your foot in the other stirrup, like this," Len did everything he told me before getting off, "Your turn.

I gulped and approached Yugana. I stroked her neck before doing what Len told me. I easily brought myself onto the saddle and sat high in the saddle. Wow I feel tall. Yugana looked at me and I smiled, quite proud of myself.

"Good, now the hard part, control. It looks easy, yes, however it takes practice," Len got on his house and stood beside me, "Kay, keep the reins in front of you when riding. To move forward to walk, gently kick the horse's side and move the reins forward. To trot, two somewhat hard kicks and make a click sound with your mouth, and for galloping, a kiss sound with your lips and a hard kick. To stop, pull the reins to stomach. To turn left, pull your left hand to the left side of your waist, and for right the same thing, got it?"

I nodded, "Kay, walk forward and stop," Len said.

I gripped the reins, kicked Yugana and she started to walk. I pulled her to a stop when Len told me as he came beside me, "Now turn around using the left side."

I pulled my left hand back and Yugana turned around. I smiled.

"Doing good, next trotting. When she starts trotting, move up and done in pace with her."

I kicked Yugana twice and she started trotting. I did what Len said and managed to match my rhythm with her. I turned around and went back to Len before stopping.

"Lastly, galloping. When galloping, make sure you have a firm hold on the reins, you have a good grip in the stirrups, and you're comfortable in the saddle. Go to that tree and come back to me," Len said and I nodded.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting myself, I kicked Yugana and she began galloping to the tree. Getting comfortable, I turned her around the tree and raced back to Len. I was good until I lost my grip on the reins and fell off. Before I felt the hard ground, warm arms caught me and broke my fall. I looked up to see Len.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. He gently hugged me to him, "Thank goodness. That's enough for today, I'll teach you more tomorrow," he stood up with my in his arms and began walking to the mansion. Yugana trotted up to us and nudged me.

I giggled, "I'm alright, it's not your fault. I'll see you later, be a good girl."

"You can brush and feed her later, but you need to rest. Luka! Gakupo! Please put the horses and bows away, however, do not feed or groom Rin's horse. That will be her job. Just give her some carrots for now," Len said as Luka and Gakupo appeared.

"Yes, Master," they said.

I looked back at the two who held hands as they walked to the horses. I smiled before looking ahead.

Len took me to my room and set me on the covers before hovering over me. He lips found their way to my neck and I hugged his waist. He bit my ear and I giggled. He chuckled as his lips found mine, him immediately deepening it. I returned it back to him before pulling away. I pulled the covers back where Len joined me. Throwing the covers over us, he pulled me too him and hugged my small form to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Mystery POV**

A figured dressed in black with a black cloak over them stood in a tree outside of Rin's bedroom window, watching the pair of blondes cuddle together as they fell asleep.

"You will pay for taking Len away from me. He's mine, not yours, you don't deserve him," the figure said, an evil smile plastered on their face, "He wants you alive, but I have my own plans."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!1111!111one!one**

**There's Len's lesson! Horseback riding. I wanted to add that in there cause horses are one of my passions, but this does have a good spot in the story later on. Maybe.**

**Also, who is this mysterious figure that's out to get Rin-Rin? (/* O *\)**

**Rin: Really? Another person wants me dead? Kittyy's so mean.**

**Kittyychu: But, but, but, you have Len to protect you!**

**Rin: True.**

… **Uh. Oh yes, this was somewhat of a filler chapter. Oh well. **

**Until next time! Review?**

**Kittyychu out~**


End file.
